It is desirable to store toothbrushes in a way that the brush portion is not freely contacted by objects which might contaminate. To achieve this result others have devised various toothbrush holder apparatus such as revealed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,200,236; 2,484,157; 1,375,865; 2,667,395; 2,181,862; 1,262,456; 1,579,958; 1,582,389; and 2,626,199.
The present invention is directed toward a toothbrush holder having advantages and superiorities over those shown in these prior patents.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved toothbrush holder.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toothbrush holder which may be used either in a semi-permanent location, such as in the bathroom of the user, or which may be, when desired, utilized as a transportable holder so that the user may avail himself of the holder on trips, vacations and so forth.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention, will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.